Una novia para mi padrino
by Lavender 0002
Summary: En un universo potteriano donde Sirius está vivo, Molly Weasley piensa que la única solución para el repudiado de la familia Black es una novia, una formal...el problema es que los gustos de Sirius no es precisamente lo que ella habia pensado. Comedia.
1. Chapter 1

Historia que también estoy publicando en , espero que les guste.

Harry Potter se despertó sobresaltado esa mañana, lo había despertado el sonido de un plato al estallar contra el suelo y los gritos de su padrino maldiciendo. Gruñendo cosas incoherentes se levantó y encendió la luz, su cuarto estaba hecho un desastre y no llevaba ni dos semanas viviendo en él, los calcetines sucios apenas dejaban ver un ejemplar de su nuevo libro de "Una transformación moderna".

Su padrino, sirius Black había sido declarado inocente y ahora se habían ido a vivir juntos a un pueblecito a 8 km. De Londres, Stonerville y aunque técnicamente solo vivían ellos dos, la casa siempre estaba llena de gente. Sonriendo feliz, aun no se creía del todo la suerte que estaba teniendo, se fue a duchar y luego a desayunar.

Cuando llegó a la cocina, su padrino luchaba la partida contra las tostadas rebeldes. Remus Lupin miraba con muy pocas ganas unas tostadas quemadas que estaban delante suyo, Moody leía un extenso informe de la Orden del fénix. Todos saludaron a Harry con un : ¡hola!

-¿Quieres desayunar?- preguntó sirius.

- si, pero ya me lo hago yo- se apresuró a contestar Harry al ver la "buena pinta" de las tostadas de Remus. Justo cuando Harry se sentó a comer, picaron a la puerta y remus fue a abrir, y por ella entraron los Weasley, Molly, Arthur, Fred George, ron y Ginny, y Hermione Granger.

-¡¡harry!! ¡¡tio!!- un muy poco diplomático y discreto Ron se tiró sobre su amigo como si hiciera años que no lo veía, y de echo solo 15 días que se había ido de vacaciones familiares a españa, excepto fred y george que tenían que trabajar.

¡¡Ron!!- Harry, también muy discreto él se tiró encima de su amigo .

¡Harry!- una espesa melena castaña apartó de un empujon a Ron ¿Cómo estás? Hubiera venido antes a verte pero he estado muy ocupada, ¿habéis terminado ya el informe de "venenos y antidotos modernos"- se volvió hacia Ron- yo si, escribi 70 cm. Mas de lo que pedía Snape, espero no haberme excedido, pero bueno dejalo ¿Qué tal?- dijo todo esto sin respirar y muy rápido

- Hola Ginny- saludó Harry interrumpiendo la retahíla de Hermione- Ginny le sonrió. Despues de saludar todo el mundo a todo el mundo, todos se sentaron por la cocina y se pusieron a comentar las vacaciones.

¡Que sucia está esta cocina!- comentó por lo bajo la sra. Weasley pero solo la oyeron Fred y George - disculpa sirius- le interceptó con mucha cordialidad la sra. weasley, ¿podría utilizar el baño?.

-Si, como no, 3º puerta a la derecha en el piso de arriba.

Oyeron a Molly Weasley subir las escaleras mientras decía: dios mío ¿Qué hace aquí un tenedor? Y ¡¡ah!! Un plato con un pastel que debe de tener al menos 2 días, ¡que desastre!-su voz se perdió cuando cerró la puerta del baño de un portazo. 2 minutos mas tarde Molly Weasley bajó las escaleras gritando: ¡¡¿Qué es esto!!? Esto no es normal, esta todo echo una mierda!!

- Oye molly, guapetona, un poquito mas de respeto a mi casa- apuntó Sirius que estaba viendo con Ginny las fotos del viaje sentados encima de la repisa de la cocina.

- ¿Qué respeto ni que ocho cuartos, esta todo echo una MIERDA con todas las letras! ¡un trozo de pastel en el arcón en medio del pasillo! ¿o eso es normal?- todos la miraban alternativamente a ella y a sirius, como esperando que hubiese una pelea, y con este mismo pensamiento Arthur cogió a su esposa por un hombro con intención de calmarla:

-¡¡Ginny!!- gritó como si se hubiera acabado de dar cuenta de su hija- baja ahora mismo de ahí, a saber que puerca estará esa encimera, y esa nevera- la señaló con un dedo acusador- prefiero ni verla. Ginny puso los ojos en blanco y obedeció a su madre.

-¡Ah!- lo sabía- se acercó a la joven y le sacudió el vaquero, ¡mira!, grasa, eso ahora no se quita. Bueno, espera- la sra. Weasley cogió un trapo de un cajón, abrió el grifo, lo mojó y lo frotó contra el pantalón de su hija.

-¡¡Mamá!- dijo Ginny avergonzada- por favor, no puedes hacer esto en otro sitio- dijo a media voz y de mal humor, mientras su madre ajena a sus quejidos frotaba con brío.

Cuando al fin pareció dar por concluido el trabajo se apartó y volvió a encararse con Sirius, que había cogido un sitio más seguro, justo detrás de Remus que parecía muy divertido con la situación.

-¡Por no hablar de lo que encontré en el baño!- todos miraron expectantes, esperando que Molly revelase por lo menos que en el baño había encontrado los calzoncillos de Nicolas flamel, como mínimo- ¡eran revistas porno! ¿te parece normal dejar eso en un baño en que pueden entrar niños inocentes como Harry o Ron?- miró a los dos

- Ah, así que tu crees que ellos no las miran ¿verdad?- preguntó con ironía Sirius.

-¡Por supuesto que no!- saltó la sra. Weasley, eso es para degenerados como tú ¿verdad chicos?- se volvió hacia los dos y todo el mundo los miró.

- Ejem, bueno Ron ¿quieres ver mi nueva insignia de capitán?- dijo Harry en un deliberado intento de cambiar de tema.

- ¡¡si!!- Ron histérico afirmó fervorosamente con la cabeza- ¡que guay! Que vas a ser mi capitán, espero volver a entrar.

Todos, excepto la Sra. Weasley, estallaron en carcajada ante la situación.

-Mira- Harry sacó su insignia, reluciente del bolsillo y se la enseñó a su amigo que la miro como si de de mas valioso de los tesoros se tratase. - ¿A que es mas bonito que tu insignia de prefecto?. Ron no le hizo caso y dijo: ¡vaya guay! ¡eres mi capitán Harry! Jaja.

- Harry- le habló entonces Ginny mientras le quitaba la insignia a su hermano- es muy bonita...¿la llevas a todas partes?.

-Hasta al bañoi, debe tener miedo que se la roben- afirmó sirius, soltando una de sus atronadoras risas, Ginny se rió tontamente y miró a Harry radiante, y este se puso algo colorado y cogió su insignia mirando de reojo mal a su padrino.

Cuando acabaron de reírse Fred y George de la cara de Harry, La sra- Weasley volvió a su tema. ¿sabes lo que te hace falta a ti?- preguntó la sra. Weasley cuando todos se hubieran callado.

- ¿Qué?

- Una novia. Una novia formal. Y Antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada añadió: pero primero hay que dejar esta casa decente, ¡limpiemos!- dijo cogiendo una escoba del armario! Todos la miraron con muy pocas ganas.

-venga entre todos será rápido.

¡Molly!- se quejó Sirius.

-¡¡Tu a callar!! Que esto lo hacemos por ti, que cuando encuentres a una chica decente y la traigas aquí saldrá espantada. Remus, limpia todas las figuritas de la escalera y el polvo de ese mueble gigante de la entrada, Arthur, querido tu puedes salir al jardín y arrancar las malas hierbas, Ginny hermione dejadme esta cocina impecable, ron Harry id a limpiarme el salón, , quien acabe antes que vaya a ayudar al otro, ojoloco ¿podrías, si no te importa, barrer los cuartos desocupados, sirius haz el favor de dejar tu cuarto y el de Harry impecable, que los vi antes y apenas se puede pasar, yo entre tanto me encargaré de los 2 baños, fred, George ayudadme.

¡¡Fregar!!- se quejó Ron cuando su madre ya hubiera subido y no podía oírlo- me paso media vida fregando, y ahora encima tengo que fregar y no estoy en mi casa.  
Harry se rió tontamente, y ambos cogieron el equipo de limpieza y se pusieron manos a la obra, cuando ya hubieran limpiado durante dos horas seguidas, hartos de todo, y sobre todo con ganas de no hacer nada, salieron a hurtadillas del salón, tras asegurarse que oían a Molly Weasley quejarse en el baño de arriba y Fred y George maldecir y discutir con su madre, lo mas en silencio que pudieron subieron al desván, estaba lleno de trastos de la mudanza que no sabían donde irían a poner, antes de que pudieran siquiera acomodarse, la trampila volvió a abrirse y por ella entraron Hermione y Ginny, al verlos dijeron a la vez que ellos decían:

-¿Qué haceis aquí?- los cuatro estallaron en carcajadas.

- Estoy harta de limpiar- afirmó hermione categóricamente, sentándose en un cubo del revés, entre Harry y Ron- encima ese producto que nos dio tu madre para los muebles creo que me da alergia.

- si, aunque si seguimos así, al menos Ron y yo conseguiremos ser catedráticos en limpieza- dijo Harry intentando parecer serio. Los otros tres rieron, hermione intentando en vano, disimular.

- Bueno- dijo Ron- lo decían nuestras prediciones Harry, de Trelawney- aclaró- los sueños. Recuerdas? Vas a ser un gran jugador de quidditch, un auror de prestigio mundial y por culpa de una traición te verás obligado a ejercer de chacha.

- si, ¡por tu culpa!- saltó Harry divertido, pero tu serás el sustituto de Filch.

-Che, triste futuro nos espera- dijo ron con fingido pesimismo.

- Ah, me escribió Luna ayer- recordó Ginny de pronto- me pregunto por volvió de Suecia, pero no encontró ningún snorkaks de cuernos arrugados.

Hermione hizo una mueca, y de repente, la trampilla volvió a moverse y por ella entraron Fred y George, que no se sorprendieron nada de verlos allí.

- Conseguimos escapar- dijo Fred antes de que nadie hubiera abierto la boca- mamá nos mandó limpiar el otro baño y conseguimos huir,Merlín, creo que no volveré a limpiar un baño en mi vida. Ah, por cierto, traigo provisiones- sacó bolsas de patatitas y ranas de chocolate- que ya sabía yo que no se os ocurriría coger nada.

-¡¡Gracias!!- dijeron todos a la vez.

-¿Ya sabéis que ha escrito Bill?- preguntó George tragándose entera una rana de chocolate

- si! Por lo visto ya es oficial su compromiso con Fleur. Ginny y Hermione se miraron y dijeron: mmmh en murmullo de disconformidad.

- ¿se puede saber que teneis en contra de la chica?¡ es muy simpática!- la defendió Ron.

- si- dijo hermione sin poder evitar callarse- y tiene una melena "fantastique", un acento "agebatadog" y ah- hizo una mueca de asco- las tetas donde hay que tenerlas ¿verdad? Nadie contestó, nadie era tan valiente o tan estúpido, pero Ron, no se sabe si por no poder evitar callarse la boca o por ser un gryffindor en toda regla contestó, a riesgo de ser pegado: Bueno, hermione, cualquiera diría que estás celosa, yo creo que tu eres bastante mona, cuando te peinas bien, no llevas tantos libros encima, cuando te arreglas vamos, pero con Fleur…nadie se puede comparar- dio un suspiro y se quedo transpuesto pensando en la joven, Hermione le pegó una colleja que resonó en toda la habitación, y se movió al lugar mas lejano posible.

- ¿A ti que te parece Harry?- preguntó Fred que se había reido sin poder evitarlo de su hermano.

- Yo, eh- Harry miró nervioso a Ginny que parecía transpasarle con la mirada, atenta a su respuesta- si, la chica es guapa… pero nada que ver con vosotras ¡desde luego! Vosotras sois mucho mas inteligentes, simpáticas, buenas, guapas- se apresuró a añadir las miradas asesinas de las chicas, que al oir eso relajaron su expresión y casi sonrieron, Ginny de hecho lo hizo, aun contra su voluntad.

- ¿vamos bajando ya?- pregunto Hermione, si no tu madre GINNY, nos mata. Todos se quejaron pero accedieron, excepto los gemelos que acababan de llegar y como es lógico no iban a reanudar tan pronto el trabajo. Pasaron de hurtadillas por delante de la habitación de Sirius donde la sra. Wealsey enseñaba a este "el arte de sacudir las sábanas", la habitación estaba irreconocible, impecable, y solo faltaba la cama por hacer, luego Vieron a Remus Lupin limpiando el mueble de la escalera mientras tarareba una canción, no parecía estar pasándolo tan mal como los demás, al verlos se sonrió y los saludó con la cabeza, y así, como no podían retrasarlo más, volvieron al trabajo.

Eran ya las 2 y media de la tarde, y aun no habían comido cuando terminaron de limpiar la casa, esta ofrecía un aspecto impoluto y nadie diría que allí, esa mañana apenas se podía ir sin tropezar con un sándwich de hace dos días o unos calcetines sucios en medio del pasillo. Todos comieron con gana la comida que les había preparado Molly Weasley, sin nadie atreverse a quejarse de nada, ni a decir que estaba cansado por si ella quería mandarles aun mas trabajo. Picaron a la puerta y Harry fue abrir:

- Hola- saludó la alegre voz de Tonks en el hall. La jovencita entró saludando con la mano: ¡¡hola Remus!!- saludó al verlo- el se limitó a levantar una mano, con lo que ella se enfurruñó algo.

- ¡Eh! A los demás que nos den ¿no?- saltó Sirius.

- Hola, no me seas celosos que también te saludo.

- Siéntate a comer querida- le ofreció la sra. Weasley- y ella no se hizo repetir la invitación dos veces. El resto del día fue mas bien aburrido.

De hecho no paso nada hasta el 25 de Agosto: sirius siguiendo el consejo de MOlly Weasley se buscó una novia.

25 de agosto, , menos de una semana para volver a Hogwarts, Ron, hermione y Ginny que habían pasado allí desde el día de "la gran limpieza" ya se habían ido a su casa y el material de hogwarts estaba comprado, los deberes hechos y todo parecía tranquilo, Harry ya no había vuelto a tener esos sueños con Voldemort y aquel día,. En concreto, nada parecía estropear ese sueñecito que le estaba entrando , nada excepto.... ¡¡harry!!. Gritó su padrino- baja!!.

-Voy- gritó a su vez con desgana el chico. Bajo al salón donde estaba su padrino y…una chica de unos 30 años, era pelirroja (pero de bote) alta y vestía un vestido que tapaba lo "imprescindible", mascaba chicle constantemente de manera ofensiva

- Ahh, este es tu ahijado- Harry se dio cuenta de que muggle, se levantó agitando el pelo y se acercó a Harry- ¡Que rico!- le pellizcó las mejillas de manera molesta. Se agachó y le dio dos besos en cada una de ellas sin dejar de masticar chicle yo soy Payton Turner ¿Cuántos años tienes, cielo?

- 16- dijo Harry mirándola.

- Vaya, ya me gustaría a mi volver a esa edad, yo era animadora del colegio ¿lo sabías? , si, de hecho de las mejores, seguro que tu tienes una novia animadora ¿verdad? Un chico como tu no puede tener una novia cualquiera.

- No, no tengo novia- dijo inexpresivamente.

- Ahh- así que eres uno de esos que va de flor en flor ¿eh?, vaya vaya, mira al niño ¡seguro que eres un conquistador nato! Con esos ojos tan bonitos- le volvió a pellizcar las mejillas.  
Harry se las frotó- ah y tienes un padrino encantador, se acercó a él y le plantó un morreo muy poco discreto en la boca, al que sirius le correspondió de buen grado.

- Mañana conocerás a Molly Weasley- van a venir a comer- aclaró al ver la mirada de miedo de Harry- si, van a venir Ron, Hermione, Arthur, Molly, Remus, Tonks y GINNY- miró a su ahijado que puso gesto ( lo intentó fracasando estrepitosamente) de me da igual.

- Ah ¿Quién es Ginny?- dijo Payton haciendo una pompa con su chicle.

- La chica que le gusta, es guapa, lista, popular, pelirroja, es fantástica.

- No me gusta- dijo Harry aunque sabía que no le iban a hacer caso.

- Pues tienes que conquistarla ¿eh?- Payton de nuevo le pellizcó las mejillas le dio un beso sonoro dejándole aun mas marca de pintalabios que la que ya traía, luego se volvió a sirius y se volvieron a besar, sin reparar en que Harry estaba allí y le daba vergüenza.

- Bueno, yo me voy- anunció y sin esperar ninguna respuesta, salió del salón y fue arriba, pensando la pelea que podría haber mañana, pues estaba seguro de que Payton Turner no era, ni mucho menos, lo que la sra. Weasley había pensado para su padrino.

¿les gusto? Déjenme rewiews.  
Gracias.


	2. La comida de los locos

Al día siguiente Harry, tras un intenso día, confirmó lo evidente: Payton Turner no era lo que la Sra Weasley quería.

Ya todo empezó mal, para empezar Payton llegó tarde (mala señal) y con un vestido igual al de Molly, mucho mas al estilo "chica decente" que como Harry la había visto ayer (pésima señal), que le quedaba muchísimo mejor que a Molly (señal de catástrofe)

-Esto...- Sirius parecía muy nervioso- Payton Turner, Molly Weasley.

- Encantada- dijo Molly con un tono que denotaba de todo menos encanto.

-¡Hola!, ese vestido no le favorece nada- Payton le escupió por culpa del chicle- y ese maquillaje ¿de que marca?, le recomiendo Stee Lauder, es lo mejor para su edad…

-Disculpe ¿Qué edad?- saltó tratando de contener la ira Molly. No llevaba ni cinco minutos hablando con ella y ya le caía mal.

- La suya- soltó con desparpajo la pelirroja de bote- a ciertas edades no se puede usar cualquier crema y…

- ¡¡vamos a comer!!- interrumpió Remus, a sabiendas de que si no paraba la discusión ya, nada ni nadie podría detenerla ya.

Por suerte, todos estaban hambrientos y pasaron enseguida al comedor.

La comida transcurrió aburrida hasta que empezaron a pasar cosas, y una vez que empezó no se pudo parar.

- Señorita Turner- la interceptó el sr. Weasley emocionado por la noticia de que la chica fuera muggle¡¡una muggle en su misma mesa!! ¿Qué podía haber mejor que eso?

- Payton, llámame así ¿Arthur, no?-interrumpió la joven. Molly Weasley la asesinó con la mirada.

- Bien, Payton ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

- Por supuesto.

- ¿Cuál es exactamente la función del patito de goma?

- Ehh- Payton no sabía que decir, ¿era una broma? Se reía o que, no dijo nada y sonrió de forma encantadoramente falsa- ¡que tío más raro!

Para salir del apuro le dio un beso a Sirius, o mas bien le comió literalmente la boca en un morreo que duró demasiado tiempo para ser decente.

- ¡¡Que desvergüenza!!- susurró alto Molly, todos la oyeron, era difícil no hacerlo, pero mientras muchos se rieron , Payton se molestó y Sirius nervioso le pidio la sal a Ginny a voces.

- Bueno ¿y vosotras que tal en el colegio, chicas?- preguntó Payton a Hermione y Ginny que estaban sentadas enfrente.

- Bien- se limitó a contestar Hermione a quien Payton no le caía bien, chica superficial y falsa.

- Muy bien- dijo Ginny.

- ¿tenéis novio?

- Ambas arquearon las cejas: No.

- Ahh, vale.

-Que conversación de besugos- dijo por lo bajo Fred y George Remus y Harry que lo oyeron se rieron.

- ¿Cuánto creeis que tardará mamá en explotar?- preguntó George muy bajo mirando a su madre que a su vez miraba a Payton que les hablaba a Hermione y a su hija de métodos para conseguir a tu hombre, tema poco apropiado para las inocentes muchachitas.

-10 minutos- Fred sonrió con maldad- ¿tu que piensas Ron?

- Menos- susurró el menor de los varones Weasley.

- Yo creo que antes del postre estalla- opinó Harry- y para eso quedan- miró su nuevo reloj- 10 minutos.

- Y dime, a que te dedicas Payton- oyeron que preguntaba Remus con educación.

- Soy modelo de uñas- las enseñó- tengo unas uñas divinas.

- Ah, que…interesante ¿quieres chocolate?- Remus no sabía que decirle.

- ¿chocolate?- se extrañó.

- Siempre hay lugar para el chocolate- afirmó Remus, fiel a su filosofía de vida: sonrisas y chocolate.

- Por cierto Fred- oyó la joven que decía el gemelo del tal Fred- ¿ya llegó el nuevo producto fantasías en clases aburridas?

- Si, por menos de 5 galeones ofreceremos a los jóvenes magos y brujas cosas mejores que ver que a Binns explicando las revoluciones de duendes del siglo XII.

- ¿revoluciones de duendes? ¡sin duda era lenguaje de adolescentes!- Pero a Payton todo le parecía muy raro- Los gemelos hablando de cosas que no existían, un Remus friki del chocolate que se ponía nervioso ante la mención de su pequeño problema peludo (¿es que acaso tenía un conejo travieso?), un tipo mas raro que un perro verde hablándole de enchufes y una joven con un tono de pelo gris, totalmente horrible que miraba con avidez al del chocolate. Payton no sabía donde se había metido. Algo ya intuía.

Si todos los anteriormente nombrados eran raros, no eran nada comparados con la Sra. Weasley. ¡¡esa mujer era horrible!!, y envidiosa, porque a ella le quedaba mucho mejor el vestido, eso por descontado.

- Voy a por el postre- anunció Sirius- Moony ayudame.

Minutos después una pila de platos y una gran tarta de manzana hicieron acto de presencia en el comedor, y fueron recibidos con aplausos.

- Oh, gracias- agradeció con un beso a su querido Sirius Payton cuando su hombre le echó un trozo de tarta.

- Y dime, Payton- preguntó con malicia Ginny, a quien no le gustaba los desplantes que le hacía a su madre- ¿ese color de pelo es natural? Porque el mío si- lo agito dejando ensimismado con cara imbécil a Harry.

Payton chirrió los dientes con rabia: ¡¡maldita niñata!!- no, en realidad soy morena, pero creo que soy guapa con cualquier color de pelo.

- Mi hija no necesita teñirse el pelo, ya es muy bonita así- Molly defendió a su niña.

- Desde luego, me pregunto a quien habrá salido- dijo con saña Payton ¡no iba a permitir que esa horrible mujer se atreviera a insinuar que alguien era mas guapa que ella!

- ¿Cómo dices?- Molly se levantó.

Todos cogieron sus platos, sabiendo demasiado bien lo que se avecinaba.

-Que no se a quien salió Ginnevra- Payton Turner también se levantó, era mas alta que Molly. Agitó su melena de falso pelirrojo

- ¡a sus padres

- ¿estás segura? ¿no tendría tu marido ninguna aventura con otra? Porque yo soy un hombre y tengo eso en casa y…buscaría en otra parte.

Esa frase desencadenó una serie de reacciones: Hermione y Tonks gritaron escandalizadas, Ron se levantó dispuesto a defender a su madre, al igual que sus otros hijos y el mismo Arthur, Sirus gritó: ¡¡¡CALLATE PAYTON!! Y Ginny Weasley cogio la sopa que aun estaba, fría en la mesa, y ni corta ni perezosa se la tiró por encima a Payton.

- AHHH!!- gritó- ¡QUE- AS-CO!

- ¿SI?- gritó Molly- Pues mira esto- le cogió la mano a la fuerza y se la hizo meter en la grasa del pollo que había comido, estropeándole sus uñas de modelo.

Pero Payton contratacó, con un certero disparo le metió un hueso de aceituna chupado en el escote a Ginny, que dio un salto de sorpresa.

- Espera, deja que te ayude- se ofreció Harry- buscando con la mano la aceituna.

- Si, mira a ver si la encuentras...¡¡HARRY SACA TUS MANOS DE AHÍ!!- gritó cuando se dio cuenta de que todos los miraban ahora, pero ya era tarde para disimular.

- Oh, ya la encontré- anunció el "elegido" como si hubiera encontrado el modo de matar a Voldemort.

Su mejor amigo parecía querer matarlo con la mirada, pero por suerte ( que egoísta) Moly fue atacada por la ex- uñas perfectas, que le tiró el vino por la cabeza.

Y a partir de ahí, es difícil describir lo que pasó, los restos de comida volaban, las chicas gritaban, Ron peleaba valientemente contra…bueno, contra todos, porque ya hacia tiempo todos estaban llenos de comida, mientras vigilaba a Harry: No le había gustado un pelo esas confianzas con su hermana, aunque mirándolo bien, Harry sería mucho mejor que cualquier otra, sería bueno con ella, pero sobre todo los tendría bien cerca para vigilarlos y evitar que hicieran cosas indecentes.

- Será mejor que te vayas payton- Le dijo Sirius cuando la pelea se tomó un descanso, y payton no necesitó oírlo dos veces, con un rápido (y pringoso) beso, se fue dando trapies con un tacón en la mano, el pelo de sopa y otras cosas varias, maldiciendo, corriendo,_ huyendo_ de esa panda de locos.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Payton volverá a salir, pero las chicas no

son personajes permanentes.


	3. De vuelta a casa

La semana pasó rápido, aburrida y sin novedades. Los Weasley volvieron a la Madriguera para ultimar detalles, y no hubo mas discusiones Weasley vs Turner, sobre todo porque desde la "entretenida" cena no volvieron a verse.

Harry se despertó a las ocho y media el primero de Septiembre y bajó las escaleras de la casa feliz por volver a Hogwarts, triste al dejar solo a su padrino (Payton no contaba) y rezando porque la chica no estuviera desayunando abajo.

Sus ruegos fueron concedidos pues cuando llegó solo estaba su padrino desayunando huevos fritos con bacon y jamón y un café con leche y churros, mientras leía el periódico y farfullaba, como Harry se dio cuenta pronto que iba siendo habitual en él: _Hay que ver, inútiles, corruptos__ en su habitual aborrecimiento por el ministerio de magia.

_Hola_ saludó Harry casi a gritos para hacerse oír.

Su padrino lo saludó con la cabeza_ buenos días_saludó cuando logró tragar un trozo de bacon particularmente rebelde (esos eran lo mejores)_¿todo bien?_ le sonrió.

_ Genial- dijo Harry cogiendo el café de la cafetera.

Cuando ya hubieran desayunado y hacían algo de tiempo antes de coger el coche (cedido por el hipócrita ministerio) para ir a la estación, Sirius le pidió a su ahijado que fuera por la cazadora a su cuarto.

De modo y manera que el muchacho subió a la habitación de Black. Estaba ordenada y limpia como no la veía desde el día que la compraron, a pesar de que la cama estaba sin hacer.

Tropezó con algo y maldiciendo su dolorido pie, se dirigió al armario y lo abrió de golpe, cogió la cazadora…y allí solo vio la susodicha cazadora.

Entonces miró con lo que había tropezado: una enorme maleta llena a reventar, y de nuevo miró el armario vacio, y otra vez la maleta, armario, maleta, armario, maleta…y lo comprendió todo, pero era demasiado bueno para ser real.

-¡¡SIRIUS!! _ por el hueco de la escalera_ ¿Qué significa esta maleta?

_ No grites, que estoy aquí_ su padrino entró con aire teatral en la habitación.

_ Dime que esa maleta significa lo que creo que significa.

_ Ah, de modo que ya lo sabes. Si Harry, he decidido irme a vivir con payton_ lo dijo muy serio_ Y a Irlanda.

La cara de Harry momentos antes emocionada, se puso mustia, incluso el pelo se le puso mustio, pero entonces vio que Sirius se reía de él:

_Claro que es para lo que pensabas; me mudo pero a Hogsmeade y sin Payton.

Harry, muy poco dado a los abrazos, no lo pudo reprimir y le dio uno.

Eran casi las diez cuando las maletas estaban en el coche cedido por elñ hip´pocrita ministerio_ según le comentó Sirius la otra noche_Hedwig indignada viajaba en el suelo de los asientos trasero sin dejar de proetstar.

_Luego te pones atrás con hedwing ¿vale?_ Sirius arrancó el coche

_¿A quien vamos a buscar?

_Payton.

_Claro_ pensó el joven Potter- ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido? No le gustaba payton para su padrino. La señora Weasley llevaba mas razón que un santo.

Cuando llegaron a buscar a Payton en el hotel donde se alejaba, la chica ya lo esperaba a la puerta, vestida con una falda corta que era mas apropiada para una noche de sábado loco que para una tranquila mañana en la estación, entró en el coche, cuando Harry se hubo puesto junto a Hedwing saludando a Sirius con un beso y a Harry le plantó un beso en la mejilla, que le dejó irremediablemente marcado con pintalabios con sabor a cereza.

De repente Harry se preguntó como harían para llegar hasta el anden, porque Payton no sabía nada sobre "su mundo", supuso que se despedirían en el anden diez haciendo como que el tren que él tenía que coger estaba ahí.

Pero no tuvo mucho mas tiempo área pensar, pues ya habían llegado, y ahí (extrañamente temprano) estaban los señores Weasley, Ron, Ginny y Hermione con sus padres. La mirada que Molly dirigió a Payton fue tal que cualquier otro hubiese huido despavorido en la dirección contrario, pero payton no. Sabía que era mejor que esa estúpida señora.

Harry los saludó agitando la mano en el aire, y los tres (Payton con sus taconazos) corrieron a su encuentro.

_ ¡¡Hola tio!!, ¿todo bien? ¿sabes a quien vi? A Malfoy, chuleandose como siempre y me dijo...

_si, estaba con Pansy_ añadió Ginny_ ¿pero como estas? ¿y tu sirius?

_ Tengo ganas de empezar el nuevo curso_ comentó Hermione_ estas dos semanas han sido muy productivas, mis padres y yo a visitar Italia, por supuesto fue genial, estar diez días sin oir las horribles noticias de estos tiempos.

Todos hablaba a la vez, y les fue bastante dificil enterarse de lo que decían, pero no importaba; Harry volvía a casa con sus mejores amigos y lo mejor de todo es que su padrino estaría cerca de él. Era dificil preocuparse por algo en ese momento, incluso Lord Voldemort pasó a un segundo plano.

_Hola Harry, cariño- saludó la señora Weasley con tranqulidad cuando sus hijos se hubieran callado un poco_ miró al chico escrutándolo con rayos X._¡vaya te veo mas delgado!.

_Sólo han pasado dos semanas, Sra. Weasley_ contestó harry, pero feliz, la matriarca de los Weasley siempre se preocupa por él.

_Hola Sirius- saludó friamente, era evidente que para ella era una traicion estar saliendo con esa descelebrada, cabeza hueca.

_¿Qúe es ese vestido que lleva puesto? unas cortinas que remendo?_preguntó con lengua viperina payton, ignorando el hecho de que Molly hubiera pasado de ella.

Molly Weasley rechinó los diuentes pero decidió ignoarar el comentario: En cambio, usted parece que va a un pase de modelos, sería una pena que se algo le estropease el traje.

_ ¿Eso es una amenza?

_Para nada, si estás paranoica no es mi culpa- soltó con desprecio La señora Weasley.

_ ¿y va usted a...?

_ ¡Bueno ya basta!- Molly, cielo déjalo ya- trató de apacigualra su marido, estamos aquí para despedir a los chicos, no para discutir.

Molly asintió a regañadientes y Payton al ver la mirada de su Sirius hizo un movimiento extráño de cabeza y se sentó en un banco cruzando las piernas.

_ ya son menos diez, mamá- dijo Ginny.

_ Ah, si-_miró a Sirius de forma significativa que entendió:_ Bien, nosotros nos vamos- le dio la mano al sr. Wesley y a Ron, dos besos a las chicas y abrazó de forma especial a harry, que se sintió azorado, aun no se acostumbraba. payton rigida como una estatua, se despidió con un simple adios y dos sonoros besos a harry y Ron. Ginny la asesinó con la mirada y hwermione soltó un bufido de desprecio.

y se marcharon.

_ Al fin- suspiró Molly_No tengo nada contra tu padrino cielo, pero tiene unos gustos francamente horribles, y sin más atravesaron el anden 9 y 3/4 adentrándose en el mundo mágico.

¡¡lo se, lo se!! corto, y poco gracia, pero es como quien dice un capitulo de transición.


	4. El sombrero seleccionador

**Les dejo con el capítulo de hoy: sorpresas, nuevos personajes…yo que ustedes no me lo perdería.**

**Pd: perdón porque la canción no rime ni tenga el numero de versos bien ni nada. Soy una chica de ciencias (que excusa más mala) en fin: ¡perdón!**

**Publicidad: (esto es un espacio para la publicidad): lean mis otros fics**

**Ron: ¿y porque hemos de hacerlo?**

**Hermione: es cultura batracio insensible.**

**Ron: ¿batracio?**

**Hermione: oh! Déjalo Ro-ro. Tu solo lee el fic. Te gustará.**

**¡¡Besos!!**

El viaje en tren fue aburrido, sin novedades ni tan siquiera vieron a Malfoy y su pandilla, así que básicamente llegaron al castillo con la mayor novedad del nuevo descubrimiento del padre de Luna.

_ ¡Hola!- saludaron todos sus compañeros de gryffindor, cuando al fin (empapados pues llovía si Dios tenía agua) llegaron al castillo.

Lavender le dirigió una mirada de pestañas caídas a Ron que a su vez le sonrió extrañado. Hermione los asesinó con la mirada.

_ ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?- preguntó Neville- ¡Ey! Mirad mi varita nueva, la abuela me la compró- dijo que estaba muy orgullosa y…

_ ¿De veras?- se oyó una voz fría y arrastrada muy conocida para todos_ Es evidente que tu abuela también está loca…orgullosa_ se burló y apareció un brillo malvado en sus grises ojos. Debe de ser que tanto tiempo con tus padres le afectan…a lo mejor se pega la locura.

Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy y Millicent se rieron. Blaise ni hizo ninguna expresión que estropease su arrogante rostro.

Neville se levantó como un resorte, tan furioso que ni podía insultar a Malfoy.

_ ¿Por qué no te tiras al váter y tiras de la cadena Malfoy?- contestó de malos modo Ron_ harías un favor a la humanidad.

_ Weasley, he oído lo del ascenso de tu padre. Ahora tal vez podáis dejar de compartir cuarto.

_ Yo he oído lo del encarcelamiento del tuyo, ahora está donde se merece, pudriéndose como el cerdo que es- saltó Ginny en defensa de su familia.

_Nadie te ha preguntado, traidora a la sangre- Malfoy sacó su varita y apuntó con ella a la pelirroja.

_Déjala- gritó Harry- y sacó también su varita.

_ Vaya, vaya, Potter al rescate de su novia. Como no.

Los dos se miraron fríamente, sopesando sus posibilidades.

_¡¡Harry no hagas nada!! No merece la pena por este cerdo. ¡ni siquiera empezó la selección!- Acabó rogando Hermione.

Lo cierto era que nadie la escuchaba y ella misma no creía en sus palabras.

_ Mira Malfoy, aquí pueden pasar tres cosas: una que acabemos los dos en la enfermería, otra que acabes solo tu y otra que te largues y nos dejes en paz.

_ ¿Me estas amenazando Potter?_ arqueó una ceja con superioridad.

_Si_sonrió como si todo aquello no fuera más que un juego- aléjate de nosotros.

_ ¿Qué es lo que me iba a pasar?

_Cosas- Muy- malas- dijo Ron como si fuese el mafioso de una banda de poca monta.

__Exacto- corroboró Harry- nosotros no nos echamos tanta laca como tu, por tanto aun sabemos pensar.

_Y si toda porquería no te quemo tus pocas neuronas- Ron estaba sentado entre Lavender (que lo miraba como una tonta) y Hermione que hacia esfuerzos por no sonreír_ sabrás que lo mejor es irte.

Malfoy iba a contestar algo, cuando llegó Mcgonagall con lo niños de primero y entonces el profesor Dumbledore impuso silencio, quedó mas que claro que hay casi se arma la batalla de san Quintinato pero al final, los Slytherins volvieron al sitio, y el sombrero seleccionador comenzó a cantar:

_Seais todos a Hogwarts bienvenidos_

_Yo soy el sombrero que os enseñará vuestros caminos_

_Aunque solo soy un guía humilde_

_Pues la decisión es vuestra solo_

_Podéis ser Gryffindors_

_Valientes y caballerosos_

_Futuros miembros de la casa del bravo Godric_

_¡Haced que se sienta orgulloso!_

_Podeis ser huffleppuffs_

_Leales y trabajadores_

_Futuros miembros de la bondadosa Helga_

_Defended a los vuestros_

_Podéis ser raveclaws_

_Inteligentes y perceptivos_

_Futuros miembros de la casa de la clarividente Rowena_

_Sabed que tenéis el mayor de los tesoros_

_Podéis ser slytherins_

_Astutos y sagaces_

_Futuros miembros de la casa del gran Salazar_

_Mereceros este honor!_

_Aunque Os de separar _

_Así ha sido siempre_

_Mas no dejéis que mis decisiones_

_Entorpezcan vuestras amistades_

Hubo un aplauso y empezó la selección.

_ ¿Hablabais en serio con Malfoy?- les preguntó Dean muy bajito.

_No. ¡Ojala!

Cuando acabó Dumbledore se levantó: Queridos alumnos antes de nada he de informarles de dos cambios en dos asignaturas que cambian de profesor, así, mi amigo Slughorn aceptó el puesto de pociones mientras tanto nuestro buen profesor Snape será el nuevo de DCAO.

Al tiempo se armó un revuelo del quince en el gran comedor, Harry parecía que le habían dicho que tenía que irse a vivir al bosque prohibido con Voldemort, Snape y Malfoy juntos.

Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de allí en el bonito pueblo de Hogsmeade Sirius Black hacia horas que había llegado, deshecho el equipaje y ahora estaba disfrutando del aire frío bajo la cubierta de la puerta de la casa.

_Hola- oyó una melodiosa voz _¿eres nuevo?

Se apartó el flequillo de los ojos y vio a una chica algo más joven, pequeña delgada, tan pequeña y delgada que le dieron ganas de protegerla, tenía pelo negro y ojos azules- soy Sally, sally Stuart.

_ Sirius Black.

_ Oh!- ¿eres tu?- pareció sorprendida- una historia fantástica la tuya.

_No se que decirte-gruñó como un perro Black.

_No desde luego, fantástica de inverosímil, lo siento mucho- añadió y sirius dejo de gruñir.

_De modo que eres mi vecina.

_Algo así.

Sirius la miró, no se parecía en nada a Payton, era con mucho mas discreta, parecía casi una niña y cuando ella le dijo que tenía treintaicinco años no podo reprimir un: ¡anda ya!

Y sin embargo, le atraía lo mismito que Payton.

ooOOoo

El día amanecía en el castillo alrededores y gran parte del hemisferio norte pero sus habitantes, al menos lo del castillo no parecían tener mucha prisa por levantarse, los que si se habían levantado eran los habitantes de una curiosa casa a de mas allá de los alrededores del castillo, un lugar donde la vegetación crecía salvaje, se hacía contrabando de enchufes en los lugares mas insólitos, y los gnomos conquistaban y reconquistaban continuamente el territorio del jardín, en la madriguera Molly Weasley hacía rato que había abierto los ojos, desayunado y todas las cosas que hace la gente sea maga o muggle en un día normal; estaba con Tonks pues sus hijos y marido se habían ido a trabajar, decir que estaba con Tonks era como decir que no estaba con nadie, o mejor dicho: era como decir que estaba escuchando un monótono programa de radio mas sintonizado: imbécil, se lo dije, Remus, chocolate, me da igual, depresión, peligro, hombres-lobo.

A Molly le hubiera gustado consolarla mas, pero ya no sabía que hacer, Remus no daba su brazo a torcer y para colmo se había ido a una misión de la que quien sabe sin volvería. Están locos- pensaba ella.

Gracias a Tonks Molly ya sabía que Remus tenía treintaiseis años, su cumpleaños era el tres de marzo, su comida favorita chocolate con almendras y la carne de buey poco echa, fue prefecto pero no premio anual, le gusta jugar a los naipes explosivos, el quidditch pero no sabe jugar bien y muchas mas cosas. Tiene miedo de que Tonks abra el club oficial de Lupin, incluso tiene pesadillas imaginándolo; todo lleno de bomboncitos de chocolate y en letras grandes y rojas y doradas: Remus Lupin. Al hombre no le haría gracia.

_ Oh, el correo- ambas salieron de su ensimismamiento cuando una lechuza maleducada e impaciente les picoteó en la mano, Molly cogió la carta y leyó:

_Estimada Sra Weasley:_

_Hemos de informarle que ayer sucedió un lamentable echo del que su hijo ha sido participe, por favor, le rogamos que si puede acuda al castillo, si no es así, remítanoslo a través de la red Flu._

_Attentamente_

_Minerva Mcgonagall, subdirectora del colegio_.

En otro lugar Sirius Black recibía la misma carta.

Fin de este capitulo ¿Qué es lo que habrá echo?

Dejen rewiews


End file.
